


I Have Some Questions

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Peril, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Hamilton is still missing, and Washington is desperate for information.





	I Have Some Questions

The negotiations continue.

There is no other choice. With no apparent proof of who might be behind the kidnapping of Federation personnel—and Washington can only assume there’s no proof, as he continues to be locked out of the official investigation—the parties at the table must continue in good faith. 

And Washington, collared by the chain of command, must grit his teeth and wait.

Being present through dragging diplomacy is almost more than he can bear. For all he knows, faces in this very room could be responsible for his missing officers—for Hamilton’s absence. If Washington knew who to blame, he would be hard pressed to resist grabbing one of the Regulan guards’ ceremonial swords to run the guilty party through.

Even trapped in a limbo of unanswered questions, Washington feels violence humming beneath his skin. Every hour leaves him more restive and desperate.

During a brief recess, he asks von Steuben privately about the ransom demands. But the ambassador is not senior enough to be kept in the loop—the only response he can offer Washington is a painfully sincere, “I’m sorry, my dear general. If I had any information, I would readily confide it. But only your admirals and Ambassador Jay are being kept fully apprised.”

If it weren’t for Burr’s discreet but continuing investigation, Washington would break ranks in a heartbeat. As things stand he is still barely treading water, furious at the sensation of helplessness. He can’t even bring himself to feel guilty for his distraction. There’s no space inside him for professionalism—not when he’s expending so much energy on an external facade of deference and self-control—not when he has nothing left in the moments between.

When Hamilton is safe, _then_ Washington will perhaps conjure up a scrap of guilt. For now he can do nothing but survive each day. Exchanging wordless glances with Burr whenever their paths cross, growing increasingly anxious at every barely-discernible shake of Burr’s head.

Tonight he has not seen Burr at all. It’s late, as Washington returns to crowded quarters amid a bevy of exhausted officers and diplomats. He retires to his private room, small as it is, and tries to tune out the bustle of noise through the paper-thin walls. No one is being especially loud, but that doesn’t stop every sound from carrying in, constant and maddening.

Washington drops his head to the pillow and closes his eyes. He’s doubtful sleep will come—he hasn’t even changed out of his uniform—but he has to try.

“Sir?” A soft voice interrupts the attempt, and Washington’s eyes snap immediately open.

Burr stands at attention near the foot of the narrow bed, eyes glittering in the faint light from a single lamp. He wears a sober expression and does not look the slightest bit sorry for startling his general.

“Apologies for intruding,” Burr says as Washington sits up. “Walk with me?”

The question means he’s found something at last. Whatever he has to report, they can’t talk about it here; sound carries too clearly through every wall. 

Washington kicks his legs over the side of the bed and stands. “Of course.”

They make their way to a windy balcony on a high floor of the compound. Washington doesn’t know how Burr found or achieved access to the place, but it’s perfect for their needs. The whistling, howling gusts are nearly deafening—which means even if someone tries to eavesdrop or record the conversation, their words will be private.

“Report,” Washington orders grimly.

“I’ve found a tenuous lead, sir. It isn’t much. But apparently when the delegations were formed, not everyone was invited to put forth their case. There are numerous populations in the sector dissatisfied with being left out of negotiations.”

“The ransom demands are for a seat at the table?” Washington’s brow furrows.

“Perhaps,” is all the more Burr concedes. “I’ve made some local contacts, and they’ve given me several avenues to pursue. It’s barely a start, but at least it _is_ a start.”

“It’s more than we had before.” Washington says the words out loud because he needs to convince himself this is progress. It is information they did not previously possess, and that _must_ count for something.

In Burr’s hands it will. Washington will consider no other possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Pillow, Sword, Collar


End file.
